Maria Leaving
by VaMpReSsAnGeLeYez
Summary: Crossover with RoswellandGeneral Hospital. Maria is going to live with her uncle Sonny. please review please review i need reviews to see if i should cont. or not
1. Maria and Her Mom

How could she make me go live there with uncle sonny corinthos who is a big crime boss in Port Charles? Would I be safe there no telling with uncle sonny. I am going to miss my friend so much, mostly Michael he has finally opened up to me these last for months with what happen between Tess killing Alex and leaving with Max's baby. She was leaving tomorrow.  
  
"Maria are you in there?" asked her mom as she knocked on the door. "Yeah I am," she said weeping away tears as her mom opened the door. "Maria I am so sorry I know you don't want to go but I don't have nowhere you can go, Sonny promises me with his life that he will partake you with his life" she said taking Maria's hand as she sat down on the bed with the her. "Mom I don't think I need to go, why cant I just stay here with Liz and her parents?" Maria said getting up off her bed and walked to her dresser. "Cause your Grandpa wants to see you and spend time with you, You see he lives with Sonny that's why your going to Sonny's" Amy said looking at her daughter. "Grandpa is living with Sonny I thought they didn't get along because grandpa was never around with sonny was little" Maria said looking out the window so many nights Michael had climb in and he would stay the night. "They have put that be hide them since Sonny and Carly are having a baby" she told her daughter. "That's good that they have, and I am happy that Sonny and Carly are finally going to have a baby" Maria said and sat back on her bed with her mother. "So Maria will you not be mad at me for sending you there you can make new friends and stuff" she said and hugged Maria. "Yeah I guess, but will I get to say bye to my friends?" she asked her mother. "Of course, Maria" she said getting up and walking to the door and leaving.  
  
Maria picked up the phone and called Michael she really needed to talk to me she needs to tell him before she lives. 'Should I tell him. Or should I wait and see what happens when I leave.' She thought to her safe has she dialed his number. On the 3rd ring he picked up.  
  
"Hello", Michael said. " Hey, Michael Can I come over for a while?" Maria said into the Phone. "Umm sure" he said to her. "O.k. ill be over in 20 mins ok." She said. "O.k. see ya soon" he said and hung up the phone.  
  
(next chapter: Michael and Maria talk) 


	2. Maria and Michael

Chapter 2 Michael and Maria talk  
  
Michael was sitting in his room play a game on his play station. When he heard a knock on his door, so he paused his game and went to open the door thinking it was Maria, but it wasn't it was his 15 year old sister Raven, she had been living with Michael since Hank left. Her was dead and her social worker was trying to find her father.  
  
"Hey your home early" He said as she walked passed him and sat on the couch. "Yeah Molly's boyfriend come over so I left to give them their time together" she said. "Ohh if you're hungry I bought some food home from the crashdown." He said to her. "O.k. ill eat in my room and finish my homework" she said getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen. "Maria is coming over," he said to her while she was in the kitchen warming up her dinner. "O.k. ill leave you to love birds alone then," she said standing at the bar watching her food that was in the mica wave. "O.k. you do that" he said laughing with her." "See ya in the morning night Michael" she said getting her food and going to her room. "You too" he said as she left as he unpaused his game and started playing it again.  
  
Maria was standing at Michaels door she hadn't knocked yet she was just standing there after a moment she knocked and she had heard him say the he "I got it".  
  
"Hey Maria come in" he said as he shot the door. "Hey Michael I came here to tell you that I am leaving" she said as she sat on the couch. "What do u mean by you are leaving" he said looking at her he come see this was hurting her. "My mom is leaving to do some business out of town, and she doesn't want me stay her alone because she doesn't know when she's coming back" she said fighting back tears. "Where are you going to stay?" "I am going to be living with my uncle in Port Charles." "Have you told the others?" he asked her. "No I haven't, I wrote a letter for each of them can you please gave them the letters for me because I don't have the time I only find out 2 days ago" she handed him the letters. "O.K. I will do that for you". "Michael I want to you to know that you can see other people while I am gone" she said looking him in the eyes. "Maria you are all I want and I will wait for you to come back," he said and he kissed her, that kissed for a few minutes. Michael got up and picked up Maria up and carried her to her room were they made love the rest on the night.  
  
It was 3 in the morning when Maria come home. Her mom wasn't there 'she must be with Jim today before she left' Maria though to her self. She walked over to the answering machine and saw there was one message on it. "Hey Maria ill be at the airport my self to pick you up ok love you bye" said her uncle sonny. She left the message on there and went to her room to get some sleep before she left. 


End file.
